The present invention relates to a camera having a data recording device which records photographic data on camera film. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera having a data recording device which reduces electrical noise through separation of high noise electrical lines and low noise electrical lines.
Cameras are known which have film frame detection devices which detect the presence of individual frames on a camera film and magnetic recording devices which magnetically record data on the camera film. In this kind of camera, a control circuit receives detection data from a film frame detection device and outputs magnetic data to a magnetic recording device. The control circuit is usually mounted on a printed circuit board.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication JP-A-6-138536, a camera printed circuit board is located approximately parallel to and toward a rear side of a film surface. However in this technology, control circuit elements and a liquid crystal display panel are disposed on a printed board which is located toward the back of the film surface. Thus, a problem arises in that the thickness of the camera is increased by the thickness of the printed board and circuit elements. In order to solve this problem, the printed board has been moved to an upper portion of the camera to reduce the thickness of the camera.
However, when the control circuit is located in the upper portion of the camera, the connections between the control circuit and the film frame detection device and the magnetic recording device, which are at a rear surface of a camera film, become long. In particular, another problem arises in that the relatively long connecting line to the magnetic recording device is easily affected by electrical noise. There is also a tendency for the connecting line to be affected by electrical noise from the connecting line to the film frame detection device.